Doumyouji Mansion
by missymace
Summary: tied to rui, what does tsukushi do when she meets the super gorgeous, super rich master doumyouji of the doumyouji mansion?
1. I want out

Chapter 1

Tension filled the air as the couple looked at one another. Tsukushi's face, almost sallow in the saffron light from the wall lamp above her head, was twisted in anguish even while her soft brown eyes held an expression of protesting disbelief.

"You're – admitting it, Rui? You're telling me it's true -- What you've j-just said?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," he returned impatiently. "I want my freedom. I've met someone else. I can't put it any plainer than that, can I?" He turned away, frowning. "I've said I'm sorry, and that I don't want to hurt you --"

"Hurt me?" she broke in fiercely. "You don't want to hurt me? What are you doing but hurting me? I love you Rui! I won't give you up to another woman! I _won't_!" She winced with pain as she heard the exclamation of anger that followed her protest.

"Fortunately divorce is simple these days," he said. "If you won't divorce me then I shall divorce you."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Fumbling for a handkerchief, she again protested, saying disjointedly that it wasn't true – it could not be true! They loved one another! His interest in this girl was nothing more than infatuation! Rui knew this, surely he knew it.

"it can't be deep!" she cried, the sob in her throat causing her to stammer. "It's m-me you -- you l-love! You can't break up our marriage for someone you've known for only a few months!"

"What has time to do with it? You and I hadn't known one another very long when we got married."

Tsukushi turned from him, the handkerchief to her eyes. He was right; it had been a whirlwind courtship, with Rui, tall and fair and handsome, sweeping her off her feet and declaring he would not even consider the six-month engagement which Tsukushi had wanted.

"You're too beautiful and tempting. I want you now!" He had taken her in his arms, crushing her to him, kissing her passionately. Her dark hair was like silk, he said, burying his face in it, her skin was soft as the petals of a milk-rose, her eyes gentle and trusting as a fawn's. Tsukushi at eighteen had fallen madly in love with him, and for the past four years her life had been bliss. Orphaned at the age of six, she had been brought up by an aunt who had since died. She had been good to Tsukushi but often over-strict.

"Marry in haste – you know the rest," said her aunt warningly, but Tsukushi followed the dictates of her heart, confident that the day would never dawn when she would regret it. But about three months ago Rui had begun working late at the office, and once or twice recently he had told his wife that he was wanted at the firm's head office, which was more than two hundred miles away. Tsukushi had thought it strange that his boss should send him off at a week-end, but Rui was ready with a most convincing explanation which his trusting wife accepted without question. Yet somehow, she was affected by nagging doubts as time went on. These doubts she managed to thrust away, admonishing herself for her suspicions. They were not really suspicions, but rather the merest threads of curiosity about the work which her husband was called upon to do. She had never questioned him, though. It would have been impossible to do so, simply because there was no substance in these threads of curiosity. Her seraphic innocence, her complete trust, her confidence in his loyalty … all these had appealed to him, and in the beginning he would have been shocked if by some miracle he could have seen what he was to do to her in the future.

But this girl he had met three months ago had drawn him irresistibly by her voluptuous beauty, by her vivacious nature, her vitality and her experienced love-making. These things he admitted, as his wife stood there, her back to him, her shoulders drooping, her heart dying in excruciating agony within her.

"And so you see," he told Tsukushi finally, "there's nothing left for you and me. I do love her, in spite of what you say, and I want to marry her. I hope, Tsukushi, that you'll be sensible and stop acting as if we're the first people this sort of thing has happened to."

"How can you be so heartless about it?" she cried, turning again to face him. "These four years when we've been so happy together – sharing, loving – don't they mean anything to you?"

He sighed and frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "The chapter's closed as far as I'm concerned, Tsukushi. We're having a divorce, and that's my final word."

It wasn't possible! This could not be happening – not to the – her and the husband she adored! No, it was a horrible nightmare….

"Are—are you g-going out w-with her tonight --?" The choked sensation in Tsukushi's throat once again caused her to tamer over her words. The pain in her heart was almost physical, the anguish in her mind unbearable.

"Yes, I am."

"Wh-where are—are you g-going?" Tsukushi's voice held a plea, a plea for him to change his mind. She was _willing_ him to change his mind.

"To the Maple," he answered, his voice sulky now as guilt began to penetrate the cold determination with which he had embarked on hi confession.

"The Maple – for dinner – and – d-dancing?"

Rui gave a smothered exclamation.

"For heaven's sake, Tsukushi, stop torturing yourself, will you! Yes, we're dancing and dining! You'll soon find someone else and do the same yourself!" He glanced at the clock. "I'm going up to change. Why don't you go and see Yuki? She's a good friend and you can confide in her. It'll do you good!" And with that he was gone, sweeping past her without giving as much as a glance at her bewildered state.

"It seems, that I've failed you. Physically?" She was a little calmer now, at least outwardly.

"Shizuka's experienced; she does attract me physically," admitted Rui, not attempting to avoid his wife's accusing gaze. "I can't help it, Tsukushi, it's human to err--"

"Don't!" she broke in angrily. "What would you say if the positions were reversed-- if t were I who'd been unfaithful?"

He frowned and muttered sulkily, "Women are different from men."

The old cry! What price equality of the sexes when a man could still say a thing like that?

"I love you," she said, but there was no one to hear those words anymore.

_I'm not gonna give you up that easily._

**xoxoxoxox**

missymace


	2. Brillant idea

Chapter 2

It was over a week before Tsukushi could bring herself to go and see her friend Yuki Matsuoka, whose husband, Nishikado Soujiroh (AN: yukijiro forever!! c: ) having recently started up another of his own house decorating business, often worked at the weekends. Yuki was delighted when Kushi rang to say she would be coming on the Sunday afternoon.

"Jiro's working and I wasn't looking forward to my own company; come early and we'll have a long natter before tea."

It was obvious that Nora had taken it for granted that Rui would be with her, and Tsukushi paused a long while before saying.

"I'll be on my own, Yuki—but I can stay to tea."

"On your own?" There was no mistaking the surprise in her friend's voice, and again Tsukushi hesitated before speaking.

"I'll tell you all about it when I come."

"Something wrong?" enquired Yuki anxiously.

"Very wrong, but I can't talk over the phone. I'll be with you after lunch."

It was a couple of hours later when Yuki said, bewilderment and disbelief mingling with the ager in her voice,

"You mean that Rui's willing to break his home up—finish, just like that!"

Tsukushi nodded her head.

"He's very determined, Yuki, so there's nothing for it but to let everything go. I couldn't live there on my own—not – n-not with all—all the m-memories." Valiantly she held back the tears, but she was biting her lip till it hurt. "He's madly in love with her."

"My God! Men! What in heaven's name are they made of!"

"I'd never have believed Rui could hurt me like he has. He was so callous about it all."

"Guilty conscience, obviously, the--!" Yuki managed to stop herself in time. "What are your plans, then?"

"I can't think straight, Yuki!"

"Apparently ne gets over this sort of thin – eventually."

"I suppose so." Tsukushi bit her lip hard to stop its trembling. Life without Rui… The loneliness, the darkness, the anguish of knowing he was with another woman. "I feel that if I could get away temporarily I'd be able to accept the position more easily. I'd become resigned. But I'm seeing Rui every morning…" Tsukushi shuddered as the picture came before her eyes—the picture of Rui sitting there, eating the breakfast she had prepared for him, his face hard, his eyes indifferent if on occasions they should happen to meet her piteously pleading ones. "Even a fortnight might help."

"Then why not have a holiday, right away? Kin-chan has a caravan in Kobe; I'm sure she'd let you have it for a couple of weeks." Yuki paused, the frowned, glancing out of the window to the bleak aspect of drizzle and dark grey skies. "You'd be more miserable than ever, shut away in a caravan all by yourself. You want company, and the sun. How about a cruise?"

Already Tsukushi was shaking her head.

"I haven't any money, Yuki. Rui's generous, but I _can not_ ask him money for these kind of things. You know the situation." And now, she thought bitterly, Rui was being generous on another girl.

"I'd certainly think about getting right away, but if you've no money…." Yuki gave a deep sigh and for a moment it seemed she would say something grossly insulting about Rui, but she thought better of it, merely asking Tsukushi if she knew anything about the girl in whom Rui had become interested.

"Her name's Shizuka," said Tsukushi briefly.

Yuki stared at he dejected figure of her friend.

"I'll make a cup of tea," she decided, "and then we'll talk this thing over." She was brisk suddenly, but Tsukushi failed to see how she could offer any sort of help. She spoke as soon as Yuki returned with the tea tray.

"Rui says she's vivacious, and—and experienced in—in lovemaking." Tsukushi averted her head, embarrassed by what she had said, and wishing she had not said it at all.

"Ho! She is, is she?" The tray was put down a little hard. "Good for him! I hope she turns out to be a nymphomaniac!"

The tea was poured and the two girls talked. It was a dreary, almost morbid conversation, getting them nowhere.

"I feel so helpless!" said Yuki exasperatedly. "I ought to be doing something to help you, making some sort of practical suggestions—but I can't think of anything!"

"I'm on my own in this," said Tsukushi, wishing her aunt were still alive so that she could go and live with her for a while. "Rui's said he'll do everything--" She spread her hands helplessly. She was drained, feeling herself to be suspended in a void where logical thought could find no place. "I wish it were all over."

Yuki said nothing; she was beginning to think that she ought to change the subject, attempt to jerk her friend out of this terrible depression that was quite plainly bringing her close to tears. The rain had stopped; she suggested a stroll and Kushi instantly agreed. They spent an hour and a half out of doors and when they returned Soujiroh was home. He stared in surprise at Tsukushi but, catching a look from his wife as he opened his mouth to ask where Rui was, he tactfully refrained form putting the question.

"I didn't expect you home, yet, Jiro." Yuki was clearly glad to see him, though. "you said you'd be working until around eight."

"I intended to, going on to the Kintaro's when I'd finished Takamura-sama's kitchen."

"That's right, but when I arrived at the Kintaro's they couldn't be bothered with me."

"Could'nt--?" Yuki stared at him. "They were _expecting_ you! It's their guest room you were intending to make a start on, you said?"

"They've got guests—two youngsters who are suddenly without parents. You remember me saying that the Kintaros had two children always running in and out of their house? --children of a Mr and Mrs Suoh?"

"Yes, I remember. They were there all the time you were papering the sitting-room."

"Their father walked out on them three weeks ago, went off abroad somewhere. It seems that this couple, who lived next door but one to the Kintaros, seemed very happy, but in fact they weren't. There'd been some talk of a separation for a while, and the KIntaros were rather troubled about it, especially Kintaro Tomoko-san, because she adores those two kids."

"Tamaki and Benio, I think you said their names are?"

"Yes, Benio's the elder by eighteen months. He's seven."

"Why has Kintaro-sama got them? Their mother--"

"She's dead."

"_Dead!_"

"Went out—upset, I guess—and stepped under a car. Died in a hospital two days later. Kintaro-sama took the children and she's had them ever since."

"How—awful!" Yuki looked ready to cry. "The poor babes! Do they know about their mother?"

"Kintaro-sama seems to have put something over to them. They seemed resigned to staying with her and her husband for a while."

"She's probably told them their mummy's ill." Yuki paused a moment thoughtfully. "The father—I expect the local authority's searching for him?"

Tsukushi, standing there listening to the conversation, found her own troubles being overshadowed by the plight of those two little children. It was fortunate that they were with someone they knew, and not in a home, but all the same, they must be feeling anxious and insecure, bewildered by what was happening to them.

"Will they eventually have to go into a home?" asked Tsukushi. "Or will the Kintaros take them—as foster-children, perhaps?"

Soujiroh shook his head.

"Kintaro-sama would have to give up her job. She's taking time off as it is. But she earns a very high salary and wouldn't let it go. In any case, she admitted that, much as she likes the children, she couldn't have them permanently."

"It's good of her to have them now," mused Tsukushi.

"It is. She said she couldn't bear to see them taken off and put into a home. She's written to some relative of Suoh-sama who lives here in Tokyo. It seems that the children's mother used to talk a lot about her brother, the only relation she'd got. Kintaro-sama asked the police to look for the address among Suoh-sama's belongings. They found it and gave it to her, and she asked permission of the local authority to write to him."

"Has he ever met the children?" asked Tsukushi.

"No, never."

"Is he married?" Yuki was frowning heavily. "I don't expect his wife'll want two children she's never even seen."

"He's a bachelor, about our age. Overly rich, he's only interested in his estate. He has sugar plantation and a modern sugar refinery. He's one of the old aristocracy whose ancestors went to the island during the times of the slave trade. They ruled like lords—some of them still do, I believe, and this man, Domyouji Tsukasa, is one of them. Though he lives in his abode here in Tokyo."

"It's fascinating," commented Yuki, but went on to say that this aristocrat was hardly the man to take two young children into his care. "Apart from anything else," added Yuki thoughtfully, "a man with that attitude would totally be unsuitable as a guardian for them."

Soujiroh shrugged.

"If this man did take them,"

"If this man did take them," Yuki was saying thoughtfully, "he'd have to employ a nanny, so it's most unlikely that he _will_ offer to take them."

But it was to transpire that Yuki was wrong. Doumyouji Tsukasa surprised everyone by his letter to Kintaro-sama saying that he would be willing to give the children a home until their father was found. Tsukushi heard all this when, after the children's plight had troubled her for more than a week, she rang her friend to ask if the father had been found yet.

"No, not a trace! But guess what? This aristocrat agreed to take them! I was amazed, seeing that he's never even met them!"

"I'm so glad—When will they be going?"

"When someone's found to take them…." Yuki's voice slowly drifted away to silence.

"Are you still there, Yuki?"

"Yes—er—yes, of course…." Another silence, Tsukushi looked at the receiver, a frown between her eyes.

"Yuki—are you still there?" she repeated.

"Look, Kushi, I've just had the brightest idea that's come to me in years! Come on over, love! As quickly as you can!"

"Now? But--"

"Yes, now!" The line went dead and again Tsukushi frowned at the receiver. It was not like Yuki to act so strangely as this.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


	3. It's fate

Chapter 3

An hour and a half later, having listened to Yuki's "bright idea", Tsukushi was on the bus, on her way to see Kintaro-sama, Yuki having arranged the interview immediately she had Tsukushi's assurance that she would be willing to take the children to their uncle.

Tsukushi had listened with ever increasing interest as Yuki told her that Doumyouji Tsukasa had asked Kintaro-sama to find a trustworthy lady to bring the two children out to him. He would send the first-class fares and money for incidental expenses. The lady would be given a fortnight's holiday in a first-class hotel, plus a sum of money in payment for her service in bringing the children safely into his care.

"It sounds wonderful." Tsukushi, although still very much weighed down by misery and despair at the forthcoming break-up of her marriage, was at the same time profoundly conscious of her good fortune in having an opportunity like this come to her at the very time she needed to get away from her husband and her home. Of course, there was the hurdle of Kintaro-sama's approval to get over but, listening to her friend on the telephone as she arranged the appointment, Tsukushi could not help but be optimistic about the effect which Yuki's recommendation would have on Kintaro-sama.

"What a relief that it's all been fixed up so simply," Kintaro-sama was saying less than half an hour after Tsukushi had arrived at her house. "I'd a horror of advertising for someone because I felt sure I'd be inundated with applicants who were more interested in the money and the holiday than in the children themselves. They're upset at the change that's taken place in their lives. I've had to tell Benio that his mother's dead, but of course I didn't say how she met her death. The whole thing's so tragic, and I can only hope and pray that this uncle will treat the poor little mites kindly."

"I should think he will, seeing that he's so willing to have them," returned Tsukushi reasonably.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right, Hanazawa-san. It's really a miracle that he has agreed to have them, for I'm sure he's one of those men who's very content with his peaceful bachelor way of life. That is certainly the impression I had from poor Mrs. Suoh—although she did admit that she had not seen the man for over ten years."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The fares were forwarded as soon as Kintaro-sama cabled to say that a suitable young lady had been found to bring the children over to him.

"I'd rather be known as Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi had said to Yuki when, the same evening, she was again with her friend, as Soujiroh was away, working late. "I don't quite know why, but I feel that this man might ask me awkward questions if he knows I'm married because, after all, not many wives would want to leave their husbands at home while they took a holiday of this kind, would they?"

"No, I agree, I'll ring Kintaro-sama and tell her to give your name as Ms. Makino. I'd rather do it now because she'll probably be sending Doumyouji Tsukasa a cable first thing in the morning." Yuki looked at her friend. "It seems like fate that this has come up just at this particular time, when we were saying that what you needed was to get right away."

Tsukushi merely nodded; a moment later she was left on her own as Yuki went to telephone Kintaro-sama. What explanation would Yuki give? Tsukushi wondered. It didn't matter anyway. Her mind reverted to what Yuki had said about fate. Yes, it was a strange unfathomable thing, for if Soujiroh hadn't started up on his own he'd never have met Kintaro-sama, and the children. And if she, Tsukushi, had not had Yuki for a friend…. So many "ifs", but that seemed to be what fate was all about—nothing really tangible or concrete. Well, at least she had an object in life now, even though it was a very temporary one. Into the dark abyss of her misery a light had appeared; it provided the diversion she so badly needed to take her mind off her own troubles.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

sorry. no tsukasa yet. but you'll get a dose of him soon :)

missymace


	4. To the mansion

Chapter 4

The great jumbo jet made a smooth landing at Narita airport and Tsukushi and her charges were soon going through Customs. The flight on the whole had been enjoyable, though Tsukushi soon concluded that travelling first-class had a lot to do with it, since the long flight would have been boring for the children if she had not had the facilities for bringing out the games and puzzles and coloring books which she had the foresight to bring with her. The children had slept for a while and then, as the flight neared its end, they had all disembarked. So all in all it had not been too tedious for the children. True, Tamaki had become fractious on occasions a the inactivity, but Tsukushi had successfully managed to coax her out of her ill-humour.

They were met by a tall, splendidly dressed middle-aged man who, spotting them immediately they had been cleared by Customs, introduced himself as Nakatsuki, Master Doumyouji's chauffer.

"We have a long ride, I'm afraid," Bhoosan informed Tsukushi, his glance flickering to the children. "It's the rush hour. I expect the little ones are tired already?"

"They slept for a time but, yes, they are rather tired."

"Master Doumyouji told you of the fairly tiring ride to his home?"

"Yes, he did—at least, he told the lady who had charge of the children." Nakatsuki was seeing them into the car so Tsukushi got into the back seat without waiting for him to come round to where she was standing. Benio wanted to move, so that he could be near her. She smiled, and slid an arm around each child, marveling that in such a short space of time they could have endeared themselves to her so strongly. Tamaki was a darling. Rich chocolate brown-haired and with light brown eyes, she was like a little china doll, while her brother, a sturdy seven-year-old with the same brown eyes but hair of dark amber, possessed the sort of confidence that astounded Tsukushi. She had never had much to do with children, but she felt sure that Benio was far more confident and intelligent than most children of his age. To her relief they had not spoken of their parents at all on the flight, but they did talk a great deal about this uncle they were going to live with, wanting to know what his house was like.

Once the car had left the airport the children began to take a keen interest in what was rolling by along the road and, left to her own thoughts, Tsukushi reflected for a space on the letter she had received, via Mrs. Kintaro, from the children's uncle. Written in a clear, authoritative hand, it gave concise and definite instructions with not one superfluous word, end the ending being stiff and formal;

"Yours truly,

Domyouji Tsukasa."

"Discouraging," Kintaro-sama had declared, with an anxious glance at the children. "I'm not altogether happy, but what else could we have done? The local authority wouldn't have wasted much time before taking the mites into care."

"I feel sure that they'll be far happier with their uncle than in care, Kintaro-sama," said Tsukushi in an attempt to reassure her.

Kintaro-sama nodded, and then lapsed into silence as she again perused the letter which Tsukushi had giver her to read.

Well, mused Tsukushi as the car sped along at a modest speed, trailing building upon building, taking a north-western direction, where the Doumyouji Mansion was situated, she would soon be meeting this aristocrat and assessing his worth as a guardian to Benio and Tamaki.

"I thought they'd be so tired that they would not have much interest in looking out of the window." Nakatsuki spoke over his shoulder as he negotiated a dangerous bend.

"They've wakened up, obviously."

Tsukushi leant back in her seat and gave a little sigh of contentment. When she embarked on this venture she had decided to thrust her troubles to the back of her mind, as this was the only way in which the break would be of benefit to her. There would be plenty of time to dwell on her problems when she got back home. For the next fortnight she was determined to occupy her thoughts with her holiday, acutely aware that she would never again be fortunate enough to visit this world-class place.

Tsukushi left them to Nakatsuki, who seemed happy to answer all their eager questions, or merely to listen to their chatter, laughing now and then while all the time giving his expert attention to the road along which they were travelling.

Short though her acquaintance with them had been, Tsukushi had become so fond of the children that their fate was causing her some anxiety. Despite the reassurances she had produced for Mrs. Kintaro, she was finding herself troubled about the children's life with this cultured aristocrat, Doumyouji Tsukasa. Had he considered long enough, and seriously enough, before making his decision? Was he prepared for a major change in the established way of life, which, apparently, had satisfied him up till now? Had he arranged for someone to look after the children—a nanny or a governess? These and other disturbing questions flitted through Tsukushi's mind as the big, luxurious car bowled along, through traffics signs and stoplights. And all the time the distance between Tsukushi and her destination was being reduced.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Have you waited long? Let's all meet Tsukasa next time c: it is a promise!

missymace


	5. They wanna go home

Chapter 5

At last the car swung off the road and swept through beautiful white gates to travel along an avenue of breech and willows beneath which flourished a breath-taking array of canna lilies, allamandas, and tulips. At the end of the avenue stood a magnificent white house .. the Doumyouji Mansion …

It was a turreted, porticoed colonial mansion in a resplendent setting of unique beauty, the multi-colored grounds abounding with countless roses, lilies and jasmines. Long terraces formed a distinctive feature; there were smooth green lawns and a pond of giant water-lilies. A gorgeous swimming pool could be seen through an ornamental arch, and there was the subtle awareness of little hidden arbours shaded by tropical trees and bushes.

"Is this it?" Tamaki murmured in an awed voice.

"Yes, dear, this is your uncle's house." Tsukushi had been prepared for something out of the ordinary, but never had she pictured splendor such as this. Like something out of a fairy-tale, it was delightfully entrancing but unreal.

There was nothing unreal, however, about the welcoming smile of Tama, Master Doumyouji's head of housekeeping, as she opened the door seconds after Nakatsuki had rung the bell. Tama spoke to Nakatsuki, then stood aside and said,

"Come in, Miss. Master is waiting—This way, please." She swept a hand towards a door at the far end of the hall. Tsukushi noticed that Nakatsuki was attending to the children's luggage. She reminded him to leave hers in the car, as she would be leaving almost at once.

The hall, air-conditioned, with cool white walls, was both simple and tasteful in its décor, its chief feature being the tall-growing plants whose branches adorned the massive arches before rising to the ceiling. Benio ventured bravely behind Tama, but Tamaki, still overawed by the sheer magnificence and size of the house, sought urgently for Tsukushi's hand and clung to it with a sort of frightened desperation.

Tama knocked quietly and opened the door. Tsukushi entered, holding Tamaki's hand, and with the other urging Benio forward, into the room. She heard the door close behind Tama, felt Tamaki's small fingers tighten round her own.

The room was large and high, with a massive desk by the window and numerous filing cabinets along one wall. Tsukushi took a fleeting glance around as the man rose from the desk at which he had been sitting. She was immediately struck by his superior height, his lean good looks, his unmistakable air of breeding. He came forward, a hand outstretched, Tsukushi extended her own and felt the firmness of his grasp, her eyes moving from his amazing thick curly dark brown hair to the high forehead, faintly lined above straight dark eyebrows. His dark snake eyes were arresting, but no more so than his firm, enigmatic mouth and jutting chin. His skin was tight, clear, almost as smooth as a baby's if not for the light dusting of hair covering his extremities, especially the hand extended, deceptively slender, with long, sensitive fingers.

"Good afternoon, Miss Makino. I'm happy to meet you."

"Good afternoon, Sir…" Tsukushi's voice trailed uncertainly. She wondered if this was the way she should be addressing him.

"I hope the long flight was not too tedious for you?" His glance went fleetingly to the children before returning to Tsukushi.

"It was most enjoyable," she returned shyly. "The children were a little restless now and then, but on the whole they were quite happy. I'd brought some games and puzzles to occupy them."

"That was thoughtful of you." His manner was courteous but cool and detached. "So these are my sister's two children. How do you do, Benio?" A hand was offered and Benio took it reluctantly. Watching his expression, Tsukushi saw at once that the child was not at all impressed with this uncle with whom he was to make his home. "And you're Tamaka." Master Doumyouji looked down at her in silence for a moment. "You're five, I'm told?"

"Five and--and a h-half," she stammered nervously.

Tsukushi looked at their uncle, anxiety in her eyes.

"I hope they'll settle," she said. "All this has been a terrible upheaval for them."

"Undoubtedly. They're young, though, and therefore resilient. Children, like animals, are not long troubled by memories."

Tsukushi looked at him sharply. He sounded so indifferent, lacking in understanding of what the children must be going through. Tamaki was staring at the man; she moved a little closer to Tsukushi, who felt the trembling of the small body against her.

"Have you a nanny for them?" asked Tsukushi, feeling it was a liberty to question the man but forced by her anxiety to do so.

"She'll be here a week tomorrow," he told her. "Did you get my letter explaining that I hadn't been able to get someone to come right away, and that I'd like you to stay for these eight days and look after the children?"

Already Tsukushi was shaking her head.

"No, the letter hadn't arrived when I left home."

"I did wonder if I was in time. I couldn't let you know sooner because this lady didn't let _me_ know. It was a t first agreed that she would be here when you arrived." He looked down at Tsukushi from his great height and said, "If you stay, Miss Makino, I'll make it worth your while. You'll still have the full fortnight's holiday at the Maple Main if you have the time. If not, you'll have only a week—but as I've said, I shat make it worth your while."

Benio, who had been listening to this, moved close to Tsukushi and pushed his hand into hers.

"Please stay with us, Tsukushi-chan," he begged. "I want you to stay." His big eyes were moist, but he was bravely holding back the tears.

"I want you to stay as well," faltered Tamaki, also on the verge of tears. "I'm—I'm frightened."

"Frightened?" repeated her uncle, frowning. "What is there to be frightened of?"

So stiff! thought Tsukushi, more than ever nonplussed by his agreeing to take the children.

"You…" quivered Tamaki, turning her face into Tsukushi's skirt. "I w-want to g-go home to my mummy and—and daddy!" she cried in a muffled voice.

Tsukushi and Master Doumyouji glanced at one another. She wondered if he had any heart at all, for there was no apparent softening of his expression.

"Will you stay?" he asked again. She answered without hesitation, the holiday becoming totally unimportant.

"Yes, I'll be glad to stay, Sir."

"Thank you, Miss Makino." His cool and distant manner remained as he went on to say that he had already had a room prepared hoping she would agree to stay. He then got down to the business of her payment, appearing to be faintly amused at her embarrassment as he told her what he would give her for the eight days she would be with him. He spoke in a clipped abrupt voice, never using two words where one would do. Tsukushi learned that the hotel he had chosen for her was actually owned by the man himself. She was looking forward to going there but at the same time she was acutely conscious of the fact that if she met the children's nanny, and did not like her, then the holiday would certainly not give her the pleasure which she had anticipated on first leaving home.

"And now," said Master Doumyouji finally, "I'll ring for Meri, who will take you to your rooms." His glance fell to Benio, and Tsukushi wondered if she imagined it or had the suspicion of a smile touched his lips momentarily?

The maid took them upstairs and along an arched corridor to a suite of rooms at the far end.

"Would you like me to unpack for you?" she asked, glancing at the four suitcases that had already been brought up.

"Later, if you don't mind," replied Tsukushi. She wanted to have a few minutes alone with the children, hoping to soothe away their fears and uncertainty. "My two suitcases are still in the car."

"I'll ask Nakatsuki to bring them up for you, Miss."

"Thank you."

Meri went out, closing the door softly behind her.

"I don't l-like it here," began Tamaki tearfully, her big baby eyes trying to take it all in as she looked around her. "Can we go home, Tsukushi-chan?"

"We can't go to Mummy and daddy," said her brother. "Mummy's not there and Daddy's lost." His face puckered and two big tears rolled down his pale, plump little cheeks.

"I'm staying with you for a little while," said Tsukushi, herself on the point of tears. "Come and see what's outside." She took their hands and led them to the balcony. Dusk was short and it would be dark by half-past six. But there was still sufficient light to see the gardens. "Tomorrow we'll go take a little swim in your uncle's pool. How will you like that?"

"I want to go home," fretted Tamaki.

"Will you stay with us all the time, Tsukushi-chan?"

"I can't, Benio darling. I've just said that I'll stay a little while."

"Where will you go after that?" he wanted to know.

"I'm having a holiday and then I'm going home."

"To your mummy?"

"No, dear, not to my mummy." Tsukushi pointed to some sparrows going in groups ready to tuck in for the night. She was hoping to divert the children and to her relief she succeeded.

After a short time it was too dark to see anything and they came back into the room. It was a beautifully furnished bedroom with a bathroom off. Another door led to a sitting-room and off from that was another bedroom in which were two single beds. So Doumyouji Tsukasa had put the children together, a circumstance for which Tsukushi was exceedingly thankful, as she strongly suspected that neither would have settled had they been put in separate bedrooms.

They were tired but no longer tearful, and Tsukushi decided to ask for their meal to be brought up to the sitting-room and she would put them to bed immediately after it.

There was a bell and she rang it, Meri came without delay and nodded smilingly when Jane told her what she wanted.

"I will have Cook see to it, Miss, at conce."

Two hours later Tsukushi was reading in the sitting-room when she received the message that the Master was waiting for her in the dining saloon.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


	6. Dine with the master

Chapter 6

"Oh!" she blinked. "Er—I didn't know I was expected to join him for dinner."

"Yes, miss," said Rima, another one of them servants to the Mansion who had brought the message. "He told me to lay an extra cover."

Disconcerted, Tsukushi fumbled for some feasible excuse for not going down, but none came.

"I'll be as quick as I can," she said. "Please tell Mr. Doumyouji that I'm sorry to keep him waiting--"

"I think he understands, miss. He did say he forgot to tell you that you'd be dining with him this evening."

Tsukushi nodded, watched the girl leave and then hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She appeared in the dining saloon less than twenty minutes later, looking extremely young and pretty in a two-piece of deep red cotton. The skirt, gathered into a wide waistband, was very full with heavy silk embroidery at the bottom; the top was tight-fitting, with a low-cut neckline and three-quarter puff sleeves. It was a 'gypsy' style, and suited Tsukushi's dark hair to perfection. She wore loop earrings, and a thin gold bangle, both of which matched the style of the two-piece.

They looked at one another as she entered, Doumyouji Tsukasa's expression enigmatic as his direct dark eyes slid over Tsukushi's slender figure before settling for a moment on her face. Tsukushi herself felt almost mesmerized by the image of masculine perfection confronting her. The man was standing with his back to a an enormous window looking out on to a courtyard shaped by royal palms and with coloured lamps effectively concealed in the bushes, and again she was struck by his clear-cut, handsome features, by his air of distinction and good breeding. His skin seemed darker than before, contrasting as it did with the whiteness of his dinner jacket and shirt.

Tsukushi advanced slowly from the door, conscious of his penetrating eyes flickering over her for the second time, conscious of her colour fluctuating, of the nervousness within her at being in the presence of someone so much above her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she began, when he raised a hand, palm towards her.

"That was not your fault, Makino-san. I apologize for my omission in not informing you that you'd be dining here, with me, while you are my guest."

"I rather regard myself as your employee, Doumyouji-sama," returned Tsukushi, deciding to follow the formal manner he was adopting.

"you have obliged me by staying, and I regard you as my guest." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, her appreciative glance sweeping over the table and its contents. The table itself was old, with a patina that revealed innumerable hours of hard work on the part of servants. The table mats and coasters were of silver; the cutlery too, and exquisitely engraved with the owner's monogram on the handle o f each piece. There were flowers and candles and beautifully embroidered serviettes. Tsukushi had rarely know such luxury, her visits to expensive hotels having been limited to birthdays and anniversaries. She wondered if the aristocrat always dined like this, or had some of it been put on for her benefit? She decided it had not.

Each course was superb, washed down with a wine that went to her head just sufficiently to make her forget everything but the present moment—the handsome, cultured aristocrat who, she had already grasped, was like some feudal overlord, ruling over his vast sugar estate—the elegantly laid out table, the delicious food, the soft music which came from four speakers, one in each corner of the room. Again she experienced that sensation of unreality; she was filled with wonderment that she should be here at all, in this luxurious mansion, dining with its noble owner, Master Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"I expect you work for a living, Makino-san," he had said when they were seated at the table, their wineglasses filled, and the first course being served. "Were you on holiday? Was that the reason you could bring the children over at this particular time?"

Tsukushi had paused, reluctant to lie, but at the same time unwilling to go into details as to the real reason why she was able to accept the mission.

"Yes, Doumyouji-san," she said resignedly at length. "I happened to—to have some free time." She had taken up her knife and fork and cut herself a piece of smoked salmon. She avoided his keen, alert gaze… and felt instinctively that he knew her action was deliberate.

"Tell me about the children," he invited later. "You don't know very much, of that I'm fully aware."

She explained that a friend of hers had been the go-between, and that Mrs. Kintaro had welcomed her offer as she was troubled about the result had she been forced to advertise for someone.

Doumyouji Tsukasa was nodding slowly.

"It would have been a gamble. Yes, it was a most fortunate circumstance that you were able to bring them to me." He paused a moment, then added, "I'm sorry about your holiday not starting right away. I've been in touch with the manager of the hotel and explained. I hope you are not too disappointed?"

Tsukushi shook her head at once.

"Not in the leas," she replied. "I want to stay with them. They're very lost at present, Doumyouji-san. And insecure. Children flounder when their lives are upset in this way. First it was their father whom they missed, then their mother, and now they are brought here, to a strange house in a strange country, and--" She broke off, looking at him.

"And a strange man for their guardian," he finished for her.

Tsukushi nodded.

"So you can perhaps imagine how dreadfully lost they're feeling? That's why I'm so willing to stay with them until their nanny arrives."

"Very satisfactory. They seem to like you, Makino-san."

"We all took to one another," she smiled. "It was fortunate."

"Very fortunate." He took up the wine bottle and topped up her glass, then his own. "Meri will of course do certain things for them. She has a particularly charming way with children, I've noticed."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

i'm sooo sorry for the late updates. :(( my internet's server is down, sooooo i wasn't able to upload them updates. :( anyway. they're here! :)

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


	7. I only want you

Chapter 7

His words about the children becoming used to Meri was to prove correct; within two days Benio was telling Tsukushi that he liked Meri, who had promised to give him some pretty seashells which she had picked up on the beach.

Tamaki was taking longer. All the first day she was silent, having turned in on herself. She merely watched when Tsukushi and Benio made a castle on the sand box, ignoring Tsukushi's invitation to join in the fun. The following day she was a little better, though Tsukushi could not coax a smile out of her, much less a laugh. By the third day she was definitely coming round; she played quite happily at hide-go-seek with her brother in the grounds of the mansion while Tsukushi, clad in shorts and a brief top, took the sun and kept a watchful eye on her charges at the same time.

"Are you getting used to it now?" she ventured when, having tired themselves out, the children came to her, breathless, and flopped down on the grass by her chair. Tsukushi was looking at Tamaki when she asked the question, but was Benio who answered.

"I like the sunshine, I like the playground and the sandbox, and I like the pool. But I don't like Uncle Tsukasa. He doesn't talk to us like Daddy did, or play with us in the garden."

"He hasn't much time, Benio dear. You see, he has lots and lots of fields which grow sugar—I just showed you the big canes where the sugar comes from, remember? And those big hotels."

"Yes." Benio's face puckered a little. "It doesn't look like sugar, what's in there."

"Well, it is, but never mind that just now. I was saying that Uncle Tsukasa hasn't much time to play with you, because he has lots and lots of work to do."

"I like the sunshine." Tamaki spoke at last, her face far less strained than it had been for the first two days. "But I wish you were staying with us, Tsukushi-chan. I don't like that other okasan what's coming to mind us."

"You haven't seen her yet," Tsukushi said with a lightness she was far from feeling. In such a short time she had grown to love the children, and to leave them would undoubtedly be a wrench. But it wa not here own feelings which occupied her mind. She was more concerned about the children than ever, and knew now that it would have been far better if she had delivered them and then gone out of their lives at once. As it was, they had grown used to her; they had taken to her, relying on her, trusting her. She had infinite patience and understanding; it was no hardship to play with them like this, to read them bedtime stories. She would have liked to take them a little further afield, but her employer had not offered her the use of the car and so her journeying with the children had consisted of walks along the shores of the manmade lake and the lanes, and rambles in the grounds of the mansion itself.

"Why can't you stay with us always, Tsukushi-chan?" Benio asked the question later that day when Tsukushi had taken him and Tamaki on to the pool. "We want you to stay with us, don't we Tamaki?"

"Yes, for ever and ever!"

"It isn't possible, darlings." Tsukushi's manner was gentle, her mind on her home and the husband who neither loved nor wanted her. Here, she was both loved and wanted.

"Don't you like it? Is that why you won't stay with us?" Benio's fingers busy with some floaters above the water.

"No, that isn't the reason, Benio. Your uncle wouldn't want me. He's already got this other nice lady coming to look after you."

"She isn't as nice as you," said Benio stoutly. "Nobody could be as nice as you!"

"Of course she's nice. Your uncle wouldn't have engaged her if she wasn't nice."

"What does engaged mean?"

"It means that your uncle is having her to work here, at the mansion, as your nanny. Do you know what a nanny is?"

"Yes," said Tamaki. "A little girl in my story book has a nanny. She's nice and she laughs and has curly hair."

"I don't want a nanny." Benio was speaking softly, as if to himself, as he continued to toy with the floaters surrounding him. "I only want you…."

Tsukushi bit her lip, half wishing she had not come here at all. However, the children soon recovered their spirits, and for the next couple of days nothing was mentioned about their new nanny.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

oh no. there ain't any kasaXkushi moment's yet.. :( sorry bout that. for those who are patient, you'll get a dose of that soon :D thanks for the reviews. :) you just made my day!!

chappie 8 will be up soon :))

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


	8. Heartbreaker

Chapter 8

Apart from the time she spent with him at dinner each evening Tsukushi saw little of the noble owner of the mansion; he seemed either to be in his study or over at the fields where he had a private office in the main block.

Meri, expansive in the nicest way, often dropped pieces of information to Tsukushi and in this way she had learned a little about his habits. She also heard about the model, Oukawahara Shigeru who, it was rumored, would eventually become the wife of Tsukasa and mistress of his home. Tsukushi was surprised, wondering how this young lady would take to the children.

"Oukawahara-san's father's an investor who came over here to start a factory making electrical equipment," Meri said in answer to Tsukushi's tentative enquiry as to how this Shigeru came to be acquainted to master of the mansion. "Mr. Oukawahara came several years ago and his wife and daughter followed a year later. Oukawahara-san's twenty-eight and very beautiful." A smile spread over Meri's pretty face. "She is very suitable for Master, as he too is very handsome, don't you think?"

Tsukushi nodded and said unhesitatingly,

"Yes, very handsome indeed." She was curious about this girl whom Meri had mentioned, because her impression of Doumyouji Tsukasa was that he was a confirmed bachelor, set in his ways, and not inclined to change them. However, the fact that he had agreed to have the children indicated that he was not set firmly against a change in his way of life. Tsukushi thought that if Shigeru was a motherly, understanding woman then Benio and Meriki might well be fortunate.

"I am engaged myself," Meri said. "His name is Takai and he's a friend of my brother."

"Are you getting married soon?" Tsukushi asked, politely showing interest.

"No, we have to save up first."

"Where will you live?"

"We're looking for small rent to own apartments here in Tokyo."

"I see. Good luck to you then." Tsukushi said with a smile.

On another occasion Meri became expansive about the Doumyouji Mansion, telling Tsukushi that it was a very fine example of colonial architecture.

"It is a very graceful house, don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed," answered Tsukushi enthusiastically. "I've been exploring, and everything about it delights me." Her glance strayed to the imposing entrance and to the date carved over the door: 1782, with the fleur-de-lis above it.

Tsukushi looked around, once again entranced by the beauty of the lawns and terraces surrounding the mansion. She had glance through various windows, most of which opened out on to verandahs. All the rooms had an atmosphere of elegance about them, and the furnishings and priceless antiques had left her spellbound with admiration. She thought of her own modest home .. and wondered what her husband was doing at this moment. She had thought about him on that first evening, when she had sat down to dine with the children's uncle. Luxurious eating for her had been confined to those occasions when, for birthdays and anniversaries, she and Rui would go to an expensive hotel to celebrate. Now he was taking Shizuka out to even more expensive hotels – and almost as an everyday occurrence. This he had admitted, saying that Shizuka's father was well-ff and therefore she was used to dining out at the best places. Tsukushi would not have been human if she had not wished that Rui could know that she, too, was dining and wining in luxury.

More and more she found she could dismiss Rui from her thoughts. It was not that her love was dying – as she felt now she was certain it never would die – but she seemed to have accepted the futility of allowing him to intrude into her mind. There was so much that was new here, so many diversions, not least of which was the children who, under her tender care, were adapting to their new environment far quicker than Tsukushi would ever have believed possible. What troubled her now was that once again they were to suffer another mental upheaval, this time having another stranger come to take charge of them.

The morning of the nanny's arrival dawned and although Tsukushi awoke to the sun poring into her bedroom, she was conscious of an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today she was handing the children over to their nanny…

She ought to have slipped away, she thought, wishing this idea have occurred to her before, so that she could have put it to the children's uncle. The goodbyes were going to be heartbreaking, for she feared it would not only be the children who would shed tears. Yes, callous as it seemed, it would have been far better for her to have slipped away, perhaps while the children were still in bed, leaving Meri to see to them until the arrival of the nanny, some time during the morning.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Please don't kill me yet!! T.T

I promise to give you Tsukasa in the next chapter. :D chapter nine will be up within the week. :))

This is just a filler chappie. Patience is a virtue. lol

**xoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


End file.
